Small Soldiers?
by MadisonJillian
Summary: A teenage girl wakes up one night to find the Gorgonites and the Commando Elite in her bedroom. Now they'll all go on a adventure of a life time in order for the girl to open up to people. The only major trouble for this girl is how can she keep the two sides from attacking each other and instead help each other? Better then it sounds, so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Small Soldiers?

Prologue

As I walk in the door, I heard my step father yell, "Elli! Get in here and clean up this mess!" I sigh as I walk into the living room to see my step father with his wife-beater top and his boxers lounging on the couch watching some sports channel. I them noticed that the room was littered with beer cans and other trash, but mostly beer cans. I went to the kitchen and picked up a couple of trash bags, one for the regular trash and one for the beer cans. I then went back to the living room and started cleaning up the mess my family made. My name is Elizabeth Belington and my life sucks. I use to have a wonderful family with just me, my mother, Mary Belington, and my father, Robert Belington. But then my father died in a car crash and his death really devastated my mother and me. After his death, mom found another man and dated him for a couple of months before they got married. After they got married, I noticed the change in my mother. She became meaner and would constantly beat my up. My step father, Jack Cell, started to beat me up and he, especially, tries to make my life a living hell. Mom and Jack hate me because I look a lot like my father. I have hazel colored eyes and my hair is a dark brown, almost black, colored that reaches to just below my shoulders. I often wear T-shirts and plain jeans, but Jack sometimes tries to make me wear really low cut shirts with mini skirts. I know that all he wants is to look at my "stuff", so I try to avoid him as much as possible. I love to read, write, and draw and my most favorite movie ever is _Small Soldiers_, but all this doesn't help me when it comes to school. School is just as hard as home when it comes to getting bullied and nobody helping me. I have no friends, so I'm always by my self when I start getting picked on. I tried to go to the councilor's office, but they never help. I'm really good in all my classes and I never get detention. My teachers do like my good grades, but they don't like the fact that I'm so quit all the time. Lots of students often call me a "teacher's pet" and that doesn't bother me that much. What bothers me is when they talk smack about either my father or _Small Soldiers_. I love both very dearly. _Small Soldiers_ helps me forget my shitty life and I know my father still loves me, even in death. Both of those thoughts always help me keep living my life, no matter what happens. But people often say that my father slept around, just so they can see me getting pissed. They also comment that _Small Soldiers_ suck and that movies like _The Hangover_ are the bomb. Now you know about my shitty life. But little did I know that in the very near future, my life would change for the better and the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Small Soldiers?

Chapter 1

It was a normal afternoon for me today. Mom screamed at me for no reason in the morning and school sucked in the middle of the day. But what made this a strange day was when I was walking back home. A strange old man handed me a video. I stared at it, but then he told me, "Here, you will need this." And then he walked away as if nothing happened. I shrugged and placed the video into my backpack. Luckily I didn't have any homework so once I get home; I'll head to my room to watch it in peace. I walked home the rest of the way thinking about what that old man said. How will some video help me with me life? I shook my head and when I looked up I noticed that I was already in front of my house. I sighed and walked up to the door. It was locked, which probably means that mom and Jack had gone someplace. I took the spare key from under the mat and placed it into the lock. With a satisfying click, the door opened. I know that my parents won't be back until around midnight, so I had the whole house to my self. I walked into the empty house and headed straight up to my room upstairs and closed the door. My room is nothing fancy and littered with posters of bands like most girls do. My room had nothing on the walls. The walls were painted white and the carpet was a plain tan color. I always place everything where they should be so my room is almost always clean. (Except when my parents are either angry or are trying to find something, then it is messy). I put the video into my video player and grabbed the remote. I sat on my bed and pressed play. When the video started, I nearly fell off my bed. The characters were the Commando Elites and the Gorgonites from _Small Soldiers_! The video showed them fighting, like always, and trying to destroy each other. It went on for a good ten minutes and right when the two leaders, Major Chip Hazard of the Commandos and Archer of the Gorgonites, were about to do the final blow to each other, a bright green light engulfed everyone. Before I knew it, all the characters had disappeared. Then the video stopped playing and showed that that was the end. "Well that sucks." I muttered as I turned off the TV. For the next couple of hours, I just drew random things or I wrought random fan fictions of _Small Soldiers_. When the time was 8:30, I hopped into bed and turned the lights off and almost instantly, I fell asleep.

In the world of _Small Soldiers_, before the characters disappeared, the Commandos and the Gorgonites were fighting, again. "Give up, you Gorgonite scum!" Major Chip Hazard yelled. "Never!" Archer yelled back. As both Chip and Archer jumped at each other, a bright light blinded everyone. "What's going on?" One of the Gorgonites shouted, but the light kept getting stronger. Right then, everyone fell unconscious and were teleported somewhere. When they all woke up, they were all in for a surprise. "W-w-what is this!" Chip yelled (he likes to yell) as all the Commandos and Gorgonites took in their surroundings. "It appears we had been teleported to a human's bedroom." Freakenstien explained. Chip was about to say something sarcastic when he looked up and noticed a teenage girl sitting up in her bed, staring at them. "Shit!" Was all Chip said as the other toys turned to stare at the girl. "Shit!" All the toys repeated Chip.


	3. Chapter 3

Small Soldiers?

Chapter 2

I couldn't help but stare at the creatures in the dark. They had rudely awakened me from my slumber. I didn't have the lamp light on, mostly from fear of what these things are. But before I could do anything, one of the creatures walked up to my bed and climbed it. Once at the top, it began to poke me a couple of times. It was as if it was saying "Are you OK?" and that almost made me want to laugh. That was until it spoke. "I think she's frozen."

I know that voice from anywhere. "OMG!" I turned my bedside lamp on and turned to the creatures. Sure enough, there stood the Commando Elite and the Gorgonites from _Small Soldiers_. Now it was their turn to be the deer in the headlights, or in their case, the toys in the lamp light. A smile creeped up on my lips, but I realized that these toys are scared of me. Wouldn't you be if something ten times you size yelled "OMG!" at you? "Uh, I'm not going to hurt you." I said as softly as I can so I wouldn't scare them again. "Oh thank god! We thought you will kill us. HAHA!" The Gorgonite, Insaniac, laughed. Gradually, the others calmed down as well. "Greetings I am-"Archer began but was stopped when I finished his phrase, "-Archer, emissary of the Gorgonites." Chip Hazard was going to say his normal phrase with his hand salute, but I beat him to it before he could begin. "Major Chip Hazard reporting for duty, sir!" I even said this with the same hand salute.

All the toys were flabbergasted. "How did you know what we were going to say?" Chip asked when Archer could not. "Well," I began with a sweat drop. This will not be easy. "All thirteen of you are in a movie called _Small Soldiers_." The Gorgonites and the Commandos looked at my as if I was crazy. I sighed and got out of bed and walked over to my book shelf that has the movie on it.

As I walked back, I took a quick glance at the clock, 9:15. My parents won't be home for at least another hour. I sat on the ground right beside the confused toys and turned the movie so the title was facing them. I wish I had a camera because the look on all their faces was priceless! Have you ever seen _all_ the Gorgonites (except Ocula of course) and Commandos with their jaws looking like they were trying to catch flies? It was hilarious. I had to stifle a laugh in order for them to trust me. It seemed like forever before someone spoke. That lucky person was Archer. "So we're actually fictional characters made for people's entertainment." I patted his back and said, "Aww, don't feel bad. Lots of people love all you guys. I'm one of your guy's biggest fans." I smiled to reassure them that I was telling the truth.

"So if this lovey, duby stuff is over, do you mind showing us around?" Chip asked (though it sounded like an order because of how he normally talks). I nodded and got up and stretched. I then heard a car roll into the driveway. The others must of did too since they were all looking at me. "Oh no! My parents are back earlier then expected!" I turned to the toys. "All of you hide quickly! I don't care where you hide, just hide somewhere my parents won't find you!" They all nodded and ran to find a hiding spot. I quickly got into bed and turned the light off. I then pretended to be asleep in case one of my parents came in.

I heard many drunken laughter downstairs. _Damn!_ I thought, _They brought home their friends._ I heard stomping on the stairs and when it ended, it was right outside my door. My bedroom door then swung open and the light in my room came on and caused me to blink away from the light. Jake stomped up to my bed and grabbed my hair. I tried to scream, but he placed a hand on my mouth. "Oh no you don't." He slurred, "You're going to entertain us. We even bought stripper clothes to show us your stuff." He pulled me out of bed as I tried to kick him away. He then pulled my struggling form out of the safety of my room and down the stairs and into the grasp of his horny buddies.

With the action figures:

"What're we going to do!? Those men are going to do something awful to her!" The Gorgonite Slamfist yelled. After the man had left with that nice girl, all the toys came out from their hiding places to gather on the floor. "What can we do? That man was at least ten times our size." Butch Meathook, a Commando, agreed with Slamfist. "That's easy men! We will save that innocent girl from their evil clutches." He then brought everyone, including the Gorgonites, together and told everyone the plan.

With Elli:

I guess my mom and her friends left the house to catch up some where else. That bitch left me here with Jack and his horny pals. One of the men through me the strippers outfit and yelled, "Put it on, baby! Put it on!" I shook my head as I backed up, dropping the outfit on the ground. "If you don't put that outfit own, my buddies and I will have to show you an even better time." My eyes went wide when Jack said this. I know what he means be a "better time".

Right as Jack was about to pick me up, a familiar voice spoke. "Greetings! I am Archer, emissary of the Gorgonites." "What the fuck!" Jack walked over to Archer, who was at the bottom of the stair case. But when he tried to pick the toy up, Archer swiftly grabbed one of the arrows that he caries around and stabs Jack in the hand. Jack screamed, but was silenced when big kitchen knife hit him in the middle of his forehead. I looked at the strange catapult the Commandos had made in such a short amount of time.

With the help of the Gorgonites, the Commandos placed more and more knifes that hit Jack's friends in the head, throat, or heart area. When all of Jack and his friends were dead, I quickly grabbed my backpack, which wasn't that far away, and dumped all the stuff inside on the ground. I walked up to the toys on the ground and opened the backpack up so they can crawl in. All the Commando and Gorgonites got in except Chip and Archer. "Looks like I have to carry you two." I said to them and they both nodded.

I grabbed my coat and placed on my shoes. I then ran back and stole the wallets from all the dead people in the room. I put the wallets into my coat pockets and grabbed the backpack and placed it on my back. Lastly, I grabbed the Commando and Gorgonite leaders and held them in the crook of both my arms. Before leaving, I turned back around and said, "Goodbye old life, hello new life." I then proceeded to run away. Away from my abusive life.


End file.
